


Wrapped Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: After Matthew Keller viciously assaults him, Neal doesn’t want anyone to know.





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is an imagined alternative story for Season 6.

Neal yawned and stretched and snuggled closer to Peter. He just wanted to spend a few more minutes in bed with his lover before he went back to his dangerous undercover role with the Pink Panthers. He nuzzled Peter’s neck and started to move his hand down to stroke his early morning erection. Peter gave a little moan and turned his face toward Neal.

With Elizabeth spending her nights in Washington, DC during the week, Peter had been staying with Neal most of the time that she was gone. They were luxuriating in the uninterrupted time and easy sex. Peter felt more secure with Neal safely within his care while they were involved in the risky high stakes operation to bring down the notorious Pink Panthers gang. He reached out to draw Neal into a sensuous embrace, loving the feel of their naked bodies sliding together.

They were interrupted by the unwelcome sound of Neal’s phone. Neal scrambled to find it and answered breathlessly. He heard Matthew Keller’s abrasive voice say, “Hey, Caffrey, get your ass down here. Time to go to work.”

Neal glanced at the clock and mumbled into the phone, “Aren’t you a little early? Oh, never mind, I’ll be down in a few minutes.

Keller prodded, “Aren’t you going to ask me to come in?”

“Absolutely not,” Neal told him firmly. “You can just wait where you are.”

Neal sighed and looked toward Peter. He apologized, “I guess I have to go. Keller is downstairs waiting for me.”

Peter frowned, “I really don’t like knowing that you’re working with him. We should still call off this operation.”

“No! Peter, we can’t,” gasped Neal. “My freedom depends on busting the Panthers. We can’t stop now when I’m so close.”

Peter nodded unhappily, “Okay, I just hope I’ll be able to protect you. Come over here and give me a kiss.”

Neal complied, then pulled on his clothes and left. Downstairs, he was in no mood for Keller’s bullshit. He growled, “So what’s so important?”

Keller smirked, “Hey, hey, I don’t give the orders. I just follow them, same as you. I guess something came up.”

Neal asked suspiciously, “So where are we going? Are we meeting the others?”

“We’ll see. Maybe Woodford wants us to work together again. Just come with me and find out,” instructed Keller curtly. He changed his tone and questioned smarmily, “What’s wrong? I didn’t interrupt a little hook up with Agent Burke, did I?”

Neal brushed him off, “Come on, Keller. Where are we going?”

When they arrived at an apparently abandoned building, Neal became uneasy. “What is this? Are you sure this is the right place?”

Keller shrugged, “Yeah, let’s take a look around.”

He disappeared inside the decrepit structure. Neal hesitated and then shrugged and followed him. He heard Keller moving further into the building and called out, “Matthew, what do you see? I don’t like this.”

As Neal rounded a corner, Keller sprang out and jumped him, knocking Neal against a wall. Before Neal could recover from the shock, Keller punched him hard in the face and followed with a vicious kick to his knees.

Neal dropped to the ground and curled into a ball with his hands over his head. He stammered, “What the fuck?! What the hell are you doing?”

Keller leapt onto Neal’s back, pulled a rope from his jacket pocket, and efficiently tied him up. Neal tried to struggle but was caught at a complete disadvantage. He cried out, “Why? What are you doing this for? Are you crazy?”

Keller secured his prisoner and stared at him with a sick grin. He licked his lips and explained, “I knew you wouldn’t come easily, especially since Burke is in the picture. I’ve been wanting you for a long time, Neal, and now I’m going to have you.”

Neal couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He worried, “W-what do you mean you want me? What are you going to do?”

Keller softly ran a finger down Neal’s face and said dreamily, “I’m going to fuck you, Neal. You may not think so, but you’re going to love it. I know you want me, too. We are so much alike. We were made to be together.”

Neal tried to control his tumultuous thoughts. He reasoned, “What about the Panthers? Aren’t they going to wonder what happened to me? And what about the FBI? You know they are going to search for me.”

“Oh, I’ve worked that out. I’m going to tell the Panthers that you were the mole. Since you don’t have your anklet on, the FBI can be convinced you escaped,” Keller enlightened him.

“So are you going to kill me?” Neal asked. He was stalling for time, trying to think of a way to escape.

Keller slipped a hand under Neal’s shirt and toyed with a nipple. He cajoled, “Of course I’m not going to kill you. This doesn’t have to be unpleasant if you don’t want it to be.”

As Keller began unfastening his pants, Neal suddenly raised up and head butted him with all his strength. Enraged, Keller grasped Neal’s head and repeatedly slammed it against the concrete floor. Keller taunted, “Oh, I guess you would have rather had pretty little Amy. I should have killed that bitch.”

As Neal’s consciousness blurred, his cries subsided. He was aware of Keller flipping him over and lowering his pants. He shivered as Keller lay on top of him, kissing and biting his neck. He was mumbling crazily, “You’ll see, Neal. You’re gonna love this. I know you’ve wanted it as long as I have.”

Tears ran down Neal’s face as he whimpered, “No. I don’t want this. Please stop, Matthew. Please don’t do this.” He made a last feeble attempt to crawl away. Keller laughed cruelly and slammed his head down again. 

After spitting on his fingers, he brutally plunged them into Neal’s unprepared tight hole. Neal screamed as the searing pain made it clear that he was being torn as Keller replaced his fingers with his dick. Eventually, the blood acted as a kind of sticky lube and Keller pounded in again and again, forcing his cock deeper with each thrust. 

Neal lost track of time. All he could he could feel was excruciating pain, humiliation, and helplessness. Finally Keller shot his load into Neal with an ecstatic shout. He leaned over and whispered in Neal’s ear, “I love you. You’ll see.”

He mumbled crazily, “We were made to be together. I’ve always known that. You’ve always been attracted to me, too. You just didn’t realize it. Don’t worry, though. I’m going to show you how happy we can be. We’ll finish this job, siphon off millions, and escape to live in France together.”

He climbed off at last and Neal was vaguely aware of his attacker leaving him alone. He closed his eyes and sobbed, not sure if the burning pain in his ass or the pounding headache was hurting him more. He muttered hopelessly, “Somebody help me.”

.

At the FBI, lunchtime approached and Peter noted that he hadn’t heard anything from Neal. He wondered why Keller had called so early for him so he decided to give a Neal a call. He frowned when he got no answer. He checked with Jones, “Has anyone heard from Neal this morning? Do we know where he is?”

Jones reminded him, “Since he has his anklet off, we have to rely on him to check in with us. Want me to to go out and look for him?”

Peter shook his head and decided, “Not now. He’s probably fine. He’ll let us know if he needs us. I’m going to talk to Luc Renaud from Interpol again though and see if I can get Keller taken off this case.”

He drummed his fingers and shuffled papers on his desk. After another half hour, he decided to try calling Mozzie.

Mozzie grouched, “There had better be a good reason for this call, Suit. I’ll never be able to use this phone again.”

Peter sighed, “I’m worried about Neal. I don’t know where he is and he’s not answering his phone.”

“What do you want me to do?” Mozzie complained. “He doesn’t tell me everywhere he goes. He’s probably just working on the job for the Pink Panthers. I’d be glad to be there with him, but I haven’t been invited.”

“Okay, I know,” admitted Peter. “I just thought you might have some way of reaching him, but never mind. I’m sure he’s probably fine.”

After they hung up, Mozzie thought over what Peter had told him. He really didn’t like the idea of Neal being involved with Keller again. He bit his lip and decided to try calling the secret burner phone that he insisted Neal carry.

Still lying on the concrete floor in a pool of blood, Neal dimly heard the buzzing of the phone that Mozzie had given him and struggled to retrieve it. He knew Keller had taken his other one. He finally managed to pull the burner phone close enough to press the button. He croaked weakly, “Mozz? Help me.” Then he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Mozzie shouted, “Neal! What happened? Where are you? Neal! Talk to me!”

When there was no response, his blood froze and he cried, “Shit!” He considered calling Peter, but he knew there was nothing the FBI man could do without more information. First he would need to locate Neal and find out what the situation was.

Because of his concern over Neal’s involvement with the notorious Panther gang, Mozzie had attached a GPS device to the emergency phone he had given to Neal. Now he had to access the technology that would allow him to pinpoint its location.

Once he succeeded, Mozzie set off to find the building indicated by the tracking device. Alarmed by the decrepit condition of the abandoned structure, Mozzie stealthily made his way inside. As he slipped around a corner, he nearly tripped over a bloody beaten and violated body. He saw the burner phone clutched in an outstretched hand.

Mozzie protested, “No! No, no, no. Neal! Oh my God! What happened?”

He took a quick look around to be sure they were alone and dropped to his knees to feel Neal’s pulse. He cradled Neal’s head in his lap and stroked his hair and Neal moaned and turned toward to him. He pleaded desperately, “Get me out of here, Mozz. No one can know.”

Mozzie informed him, “You need an ambulance, my friend.”

“No!” Neal repeated. “No one can know.”

“Okay, how about if I just call Peter then? He can help us,” Mozzie offered.

Neal grasped his arm and frantically insisted, “No! Not Peter! No one can know!”

Mozzie tried to reason with his distraught friend, “Neal I can’t carry you out of here and you are in no shape to walk. You’re injured. We have to get you some help.”

With great effort, Neal struggled to sit up. He insisted, “I can walk if you’ll help me. We just need to get out of here. He’ll be coming back.”

“Who will be back, Neal? Was it Keller who did this to you?” Mozzie questioned.

Terror filled Neal’s eyes and he insisted, “Please. Just help me get out right now. Please, Mozz?”

Mozzie shook his head and tentatively helped Neal get up onto his knees. He pointed out, “Even if you can manage to walk, you are a bloody mess. That’s bound to attract some attention.”

Neal looked dejected and sank back down on the floor. Finally, he suggested, “I don’t think he’ll come back right away. Could you go get some bandages and some clothes and maybe a coat to wrap me up in? Then we can get a cab.”

“Supposing I could do that, where would we go?” questioned Mozzie dubiously.

“Some place safe. Somewhere no one can find me,” Neal said grimly.

“Neal, please tell me what happened. Who did this to you?” Mozzie pleaded.

Neal promised, “I’ll tell you everything as soon as we’re safe. Please, Mozz. You’ve got to help me. Please!”

Mozzie reluctantly nodded, “Okay. I hope I don’t regret this, but if you insist, I’ll go get what you need and I’ll be right back.”

Neal squeezed his hand and then slumped back down onto the floor and curled into a fetal position.

Mozzie raced to the nearest pharmacy to buy bandages and antiseptics and then found an overcoat and a clean shirt and pants in a nearby thrift store. He made it back to where he left Neal in less than an hour. To his intense relief, his friend was still there, although he was unconscious again. If anything, he looked worse than he had before.

After taking another quick look around to be sure they were alone, he rolled Neal onto his back. He shook him gently and called his name, but Neal only moaned feebly. Mozzie went ahead and cleaned and bandaged his friend’s wounds as quickly he could. Noting the copious rectal bleeding, Mozzie inserted a roll of gauze there too.

With some effort, he managed to get Neal into the clean clothing and overcoat. He pulled him into a sitting position and slapped water onto his face until Neal’s eyelids finally fluttered open. Neal gazed at him in confusion and wondered, “Mozzie, what are we doing here?”

Mozzie gave an exasperated grunt and replied sharply, “That’s what I’d like to know, my friend.”

Neal’s eyes opened wide and he urged, “Mozzie, we have to get out of here right away!”

Mozzie sighed, “Okay, that’s what we’re trying to do. Do you think you can get up so we can go outside and get a cab?”

Neal nodded grimly and somehow managed to stagger to his feet. Mozzie supported as much of his weight as he could and got him out of the building. He flagged down a cab and offered the suspicious driver twice his regular fare to get them to their destination and not report that he’d seen them.

Mozzie woke up Neal again and extricated him from the cab. He led him down a few steps to a barely furnished basement apartment. He guided Neal to the couch where he flopped down and immediately passed out again.

While Mozzie was puzzling over what to do next, his phone rang and he saw to his chagrin that it was Peter calling again. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly and crossing his fingers, he avoided telling Peter that he had found Neal while trying to assure him that he was still alive.

It was clear to Mozzie that Neal had a concussion and that he had been raped. He was positive that Keller was responsible. What he could not figure out was why Neal didn’t want anyone to know what had happened.

Taking a deep breath, Mozzie dialed the number of a doctor he knew who could be counted on not to ask many questions and not to report anything to the authorities. He gave their current address, but no names. Next he destroyed the burner phones and disposed of the pieces.

The doctor was able to arouse Neal to groggily answer a few questions about his condition. He cleaned and bandaged the head wounds and examined Neal’s abdomen to check for internal injuries. Finally he rolled him over and replaced the gauze in Neal’s rectum with more absorbent and medicated packing.

When he finished, he gave Mozzie some additional supplies along with some antibiotics and narcotic pain medications. He admonished Mozzie, “Your friend has a moderate concussion and severe rectal tearing that needs surgical repair. He is badly bruised and I can’t rule out other internal injuries. He needs to have forensic evidence collected as well as tests for STDs. He should be started on PREP prevention for HIV immediately. In addition, he is in danger of dehydration and anemia from blood loss. His blood pressure is already low and he is in shock.”

Mozzie nodded miserably, “In other words, he needs to be in a hospital.”

“Yes. He does,” the doctor confirmed gently. “I can recommend somewhere discreet where he will be very well taken care of and his privacy will be protected.”

Neal mumbled barely consciously, “No one can know. No hospital.”

Mozzie thanked the doctor and accompanied him to the door. He paid the doctor and quietly requested the information for the clinic he recommended. He promised, “I’ll get him there.”

Mozzie returned to Neal’s side and asked quietly, “Are you ready to tell me what’s going on now?”

Neal turned his face away and grumbled, “It’s obvious, isn’t it? But Mozz, I can’t lose this chance. I have to bring down the Panthers so I can be free. I just need to rest up. I’ll be okay in a day or two.”

Mozzie shook his head in disbelief, “Neal, you’re in shock. You don’t realize how serious this is. You are not going to be just fine in a short time. You probably need surgery.”

“Surgery? What for?” Neal huffed. “He beat me up and he forced himself on me. It’s not like it’s never happened before. I’m not a virgin.”

“Neal, you have a concussion. You don’t know what you’re saying. You are seriously injured inside your ass. You are losing blood and might get infected,” Mozzie argued. “And who knows what else he might have given you?”

“Well, I can’t worry about that right now,” Neal protested pitifully. “Please, please, Mozz. Help me?”

Mozzie sighed, “I’m going to take to you to this private clinic the doctor recommended. You need treatment. There is no way you can talk me out of that.”

Neal blinked back tears and nodded, “But no one has to know, right? It can be a secret?”

“I’ll try,” Mozzie agtreed tentatively, “but what am I supposed to tell the Suit? He was worried already when he called me. That’s the reason I was looking for you.”

Neal was obviously exhausted and losing his tentative hold on reality. He muttered weakly, “We’ll think of something.”

.

When Mozzie finally got Neal settled into the exclusive private clinic, he was exhausted, emotionally as well as physically. He set off toward Neal’s apartment lost in thought, trying to figure out what had happened and what to do next. 

As he approached the door to June’s home, he was roughly accosted by an enraged Matthew Keller, who demanded angrily, “Where is Neal? What have you done with him? Don’t bullshit me, Mozzie. I want to know where he is right now!”

To Mozzie’s relief, a familiar deep voice came from the shadows where Special Agent Peter Burke was standing with his hand on his gun. “I’d like an answer to that question, too.”

Keller quickly let go of Mozz and sprinted away. Peter shook his head and let him go since he wanted to get information from Mozzie first. He holstered his gun, stepped into the light and motioned to Mozzie to lead the way up the stairs.

Mozzie immediately poured a much needed glass of whiskey for himself and silently offered one to Peter, too. Peter shook his head but retrieved a beer from the refrigerator. When both men were seated, Peter raised a brow and said, “Well, start talking.”

Mozzie squirmed and protested, “Neal doesn’t want me to tell anyone.”

Peter seethed and threatened, “Mozzie, don’t try my patience. You are going to tell me what is going on right now”

“I don’t really know everything,” Mozzie hedged. Seeing Peter’s expression, he placated, “Okay, I’ll tell you what I do know.”

Peter waited impatiently until Mozzie finally began, “Remember when you called me and asked me if I’d seen Neal?”

“And you said you hadn’t,” reminded Peter ominously.

“Well, that was true,” Mozzie proceeded nervously, “but the thing is, Neal and I carry emergency burner phones, so I called his. After it rang a bunch of times, he answered it, but all he said was, ‘Help me’ and then he passed out.”

Peter demanded, “Why didn’t you call me immediately?”

“I thought it would be better if I found him first,” Mozzie admitted, “and discovered what happened to him.”

“And how did you do that?” Peter wondered.

“Well, I had attached a GPS device to Neal’s burner phone so I tracked it down,” explained Mozzie.

“Of course you did,” sighed Peter. “Where was he?”

“In an old abandoned building near the Panthers’ meeting place,” Mozzie tod him. “Peter, Neal was badly beaten, but he begged me to get him out of there and he made me promise not to tell anyone.”

“Even me?” Peter exclaimed incredulously.

Mozzie nodded sadly, “Especially you.”

“But why?” Peter cried. “You still haven’t told me what happened? Is he all right? Where is he now?”

Mozzie hung his head and mumbled, “Forgive me, Neal. This is a secret I can’t keep.”

Peter waited and Mozzie informed him, “Neal was brutally raped. He had obviously put up quite a fight, but his head had been banged on the concrete and he had a concussion. He was a bloody mess, but he frantically insisted that no one could know.”

“But why? Was he so embarrassed, ashamed?” asked Peter. “Was that it?”

Mozzie sighed, “No, he wants to continue doing his part in bringing down the Panther gang because he believes that is the only way he can be free. It is delusional to think that he can just go back to the way things were, but I can’t convince him of that. He’s desperate, Suit.

“Where is he now?” Peter demanded ominously. “Please tell me you got some medical help for him.”

Mozzie replied defensively, “I did the best I could. He’s resting safely now in a private clinic - but I had to promise him I wouldn’t tell you or anyone else.”

Suddenly Peter swore and asked, “What does Keller have to do with this? Did he rape Neal?”

Mozzie shrugged helplessly, “That is the part I don’t exactly know, but I think the answer is yes.”

Peter muttered, “I should have just shot him when I had the chance. Don’t worry, though. I’ll find Keller and he will pay for this.”

Both men were silent for awhile and Mozzie poured himself another drink. Finally, Peter commanded, “Okay, take me to Neal now. Let’s go.”

“No! Peter, I can’t!” Mozzie insisted. “You must understand that. He’ll just shut me out, too, if he thinks I’ve betrayed his trust. He’s safe where he is right now. Tomorrow, when he’s thinking more clearly, I’ll talk him into seeing you.”

Peter’s shoulders slumped and a look of defeat passed over his face. He reluctantly conceded, “Okay, I’ll wait until tomorrow if you are sure he is safe tonight, but then I am going to see him, whether he wants to see me or not!”

Mozzie nodded sadly. Peter questioned, “Where are you going to stay tonight, Mozzie? You’re not safe here since Keller knows you’re here.”

“I know,” Mozzie agreed, “but it’s not me that Keller wants.”

“He knows you can lead him to Neal, though,” Peter pointed out. He frowned, “What’s this really all about? Do you know why Keller assaulted Neal? I don’t understand any of this,”

Mozzie sighed, “It’s a long story, Suit, but the short version is that Keller has been obsessed with Neal for along time. He thinks he loves Neal.”

“He WHAT??” Peter shouted. “Well, that’s a hell of a way to show it.”

Mozzie said wearily, “Please, not tonight. It would be better if Neal would tell you about it himself anyway. This is why I didn’t want him to get involved with the Pink Panthers once we knew Keller was involved. I was afraid something like this might happen, but Neal wouldn’t even let me help protect him.”

Peter scoffed, “You? How do you think I feel?”

As they left the building, Matthew Keller watched in frustration as Mozzie stepped into Peter Burke’s car. He was furious that he couldn’t get to Neal immediately, but he was determined to find him the next day.

.

After a sleepless night, Peter went into the FBI office early. At his request, Jones and Diana met with him privately. Peter didn’t want to violate Neal’s secret, but he knew he knew he needed them.

Jones broke the silence by asking, “Did you find Neal last night?”

Peter hedged, “Not exactly, but I found out where he is.” He added dejectedly, “Sort of.”

Diana jumped in, “What’s wrong, Peter? What’s going on?”

Peter sighed deeply, “Let’s just say there’s a problem. It has to do with Keller. I need to see Interpol Agent Luc Renaud as soon as possible. Jones, I need you to find Keller and follow him. Diana, I want you to try to follow Mozzie and let me know where he goes.”

Both of his faithful agents looked at him doubtfully. Peter held up his hand and shook his head. “Please, no questions. Not right now. Can you just trust me and help me out?”

Diana responded, “Of course, Boss. But if this has to do with the Panthers, shouldn’t you notify Agent Pillar in Washington?”

Peter hesitated, then decided, “Not yet. Maybe we won’t have to.”

Diana nodded silently and she and Jones got up and left to pursue their targets. Peter morosely watched them go and then reached for the phone to call Luc Renaud. He swore to himself when he received the recorded message. He left a curt instruction to call him immediately.

Reluctantly, he attempted to call Mozzie, but grimaced when he heard the acerbic message: “This is a private number. Don’t leave a message. If I want to talk to you, I’ll call you.”

Diana went to the location where Peter had dropped off Mozzie the night before. There was no sign of Neal’s quirky friend, but she caught a glimpse of Matthew Keller leaving the area. 

Jones had made an approach to a member of Woodford’s gamg, casually asking for Keller. He was brushed off with the news that Keller hadn’t been around for a day two. Jones’s phone rang and he noted that it was Diana calling. She informed him that she had spotted Keller leaving Mozzie’s place. She questioned, “Jones, do you understand what’s going on?”

“No,” he responded glumly, “but it has something to with Neal, I’m sure.”

“Right,” Diana agreed. “We’ve got to get a handle on this before Peter gets into real trouble. I have a bad feeling about it.”

.

In the exclusive private clinic, Neal awoke confused and looked around. He had a horrendous headache and a searing pain in his ass and generally hurt all over. He moaned and turned his head to see his friend Mozzie watching him intently.

Neal asked groggily, “Mozz, am I safe?“

Mozzie replied unenthusiasticly, “Define safe.”

“Does anyone know I’m here?” Neal clarified anxiously.

Mozzie’s face clouded and he sighed, “I don’t think so. I came straight here last night after Peter dropped me off and Keller had no way to follow. Who else is looking for you? Woodford?”

Neal was immediately alarmed. “Did you talk to Peter? Or worse to Keller? Oh God, Mozz, I’ve got to get out of here right away. Where are my clothes?”

Mozzie got up and pushed Neal back down on the bed. He informed him, “No one knows you are here. This morning you are having reparative surgery on your ass. In addition, you still have a concussion. You are not going anywhere.”

Neal finally took note of the bruises and bandages and IV running into his arm. He nodded wearily, “Okay, but no one can know and I have to get out of here as fast as I can.”

Mozzie rolled his eyes, but an orderly came into the room to prepare Neal for surgery and administer his pre-op sedation. As they rolled him out of the room, Mozzie tried to figure out what to do next.

Finally, he reluctantly took out a spare phone and called Peter Burke. Peter demanded angrily, “Where the hell are you, Mozzie? More to the point, where is Neal? You promised to tell me today!”

Mozzie winced and held the phone away from his head. He pointed out, “I’m calling you now, Suit. Calm down. Neal is currently in surgery.”

“What is the surgery for? Is it dangerous? Are you sure you are in a place with doctors who know what they are doing?” Peter demanded.

“I would never risk Neal’s life. You know that. He is stable, but he is having extensive tearing in his rectum repaired. Keller must have been really brutal,” Mozzie explained.

Peter conceded, “Okay. Have you seen Keller around there? Are you sure he doesn’t know where that place is?”

“That is a concern,” Mozzie admitted, “but I haven’t seen him so far. Can’t you find him and take him out before he gets to Neal again. I’m telling you, Keller is crazy.”

“I believe you,” Peter concurred. “We’re looking for him. Diana Berrigan spotted him this morning lurking around the place I left you last night. Don’t go back there.”

“Of course not. I left as soon as you dropped me off last evening and came here before he could follow me,” Mozzie explained. “So you told the demi-suits what was going on? Way to honor Neal’s trust, Suit!”

Peter said tensely, “I told them very little. But Mozzie, I want more answers soon, and I want to see Neal. Maybe I can talk some sense into him.”

Mozzie pointed out, “If anyone else, including you, finds out where this place is, Neal will be less safe.”

Peter grudgingly admitted, “You might have a point about that. You hold onto the phone you are using now so I can call you back. Got it, Mozzie? And if anything happens before you get another call from me, you call me. Do we understand each other?”

“I believe we do, Suit,” Mozzie concurred. “Just find Keller. I’ll make sure Neal gets the medical care he needs. They tested him for STDs and HIV and they’ve been giving him antibiotics. He is still pretty confused because of the head injury and the psychological trauma.”

.

Jones lurked around the area where the Panthers usually met. His persistence payed off when he spotted Interpol Agent Luc Renaud sitting in a car where he could observe the area. Jones quickly slipped up on the careless agent and showed him his badge. He instructed, “Quietly get out of the car and come with me. Don’t make a scene if you don’t want this operation compromised.”

Luc complied, asking calmly, “What is the reason for this? Don’t you know we are working together?”

Jones responded tersely, “I know Special Agent Burke needs to see you and you are not answering his calls.”

As soon as Jones delivered the Interpol Agent to Peter’s office at the FBI building, Peter thanked Jones, slammed his office door closed, and confronted Luc. “All right, where is he? Where is Keller and what has he done to Neal?”

From the other man’s creased brow and confused look, Peter could see that he did not have the answers. Luc answered, “I don’t know what you are suggesting but I was looking for Matthew when your Agent Jones accosted me. Matthew’s tracking device is temporarily turned off, but so is your C.I. Neal’s.”

Peter glared and accused, ”I have reason to believe that Matthew Keller assaulted Neal Caffrey yesterday and severely injured him.”

“Really? Why would he do that? And where is Caffrey now? How bad is he?” Luc demanded.

Peter confessed, “I don’t know. It’s a long and complicated story. But I want Matthew Keller apprehended and I want to question him immediately.”

Luc requested, “Couldn’t this matter wait to be addressed until the Panther case is resolved? That seems more important right now.”

Peter glowered, “Just find Keller and get him in here, Agent Renaud, or you will be very sorry. There will be no action against the Panthers without Neal.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” shrugged Luc and casually strolled out of the office.

Peter nodded to Jones, who quickly went after the agent to see where he would go. Diana returned the office, frustrated by her inability find either Mozzie or Neal.

Peter suddenly smiled and told her, “I have an idea. Let’s go visit June Ellington and see what she knows.”

Diana smiled, “Good idea. Lert’s go. I’ll drive,”

.

Keller was frustrated and worried. He had no idea where to find Neal and he had lost track of Mozzie. He was sure that Mozzie had told Agent Burke what happened and that meant Burke would be after him. Even though his link to Luc Renaud had been temporarily disconnected, he assumed that Luc was looking for him, too. Then there was the matter of Woodford and the Panthers. They would also be trying to contact him.

Suddenly he brightened as he remembered who else was close to Neal and where he had seen Mozzie the night before. He set out to have a little chat with June Ellington. Even if she didn’t know anything, he could use her as a bargaining chip.

Keller admitted to himself that perhaps he had been more violent with Neal than he should have been. He had fully expected that once they had sex, Neal would realize that they were meant to be lovers and partners. He thought it was so obvious that they were two of a kind and they were so much better together. He had been wanting Neal for years. Somehow he had to make Neal see that they belonged together.

Peter had called June to let her know he was coming, so with her little dog Bugsy in her arms, she readily opened her door expecting to greet Peter Burke. Keller roughly pushed past her and casually looked around. He smirked, “This is a real nice place, but something seems to be missing - or I should say someone is missing.”

June drew herself and demanded, “Who are you and what do you want? If you are looking for Neal, he isn’t here.”

Keller sneered, “I know that. How about telling me where he is, huh, sweetheart?”

“I have no idea. Neal does not keep me informed of his schedule and I mind my own business. You should do the same,” sniffed June angrily.

Keller caught a glimpse of Agents Burke and Berrigan coming up the walkway toward the door. He quickly grabbed June and pulled her toward him as he backed away. He insisted, “We’re not sticking around to chat with your FBI friends. We’re getting out of here now.”

As Peter pushed June’s door open, Bugsy barked and bit Keller’s wrist. Keller swore and tossed the small dog at Peter. June cried, “Help Peter!” But Keller was dragging her away.

Peter dropped Bugsy and he and Diana both drew their guns, but there was no way they could shoot without endangering June. Keller yelled, “Stay back, Burke, or I’ll hurt this nice lady! Otherwise she’ll be fine. I’m just going to keep her until I find Caffrey. Tell him that, will you?”

Peter dejectedly lowered his gun and pulled out his phone to call Mozzie. He demanded, “Tell me where you are right now, Mozzie. I need to see Neal.”

“I’ll let you talk to him yourself and you two can fight it out,” offered Mozzie, handing the phone over to Neal.

Neal looked at him reproachfully and sighed into the phone, “Peter. Please stay out of this.”

“Stay out of what, Neal?” Peter exclaimed. “You have to tell me what is going on so I can help you.”

“I can handle it, Peter,” Neal insisted. “I can handle Keller. I just need a day or two off to rest first.”

“Rest? More like recover from surgery and a concussion, isn’t it?” Peter asked incredulously. Then he took a deep breath and informed him, “Neal, Keller just grabbed June. He said he was going to use her to find you.”

“W-what?. Oh no! Couldn’t you stop him, Peter?” Neal lamented. “Where did he take her? Has he hurt her?”

Peter explained what had just happened and then wondered, “Do you know where he will take June? How do you think he plans to contact you?”

Neal put the phone on speaker and he and Mozzie and Peter and Diana discussed how to proceed. Mozzie asked, “What about Bugsy? Where was he?”

Peter chuckled, “He took a little bite out of Keller’s hand, but he was overpowered. He’s fine. Diana’s going to take care of him until we get June back.”

Neal was exhausted and could barely follow the conversation, so Mozzie convinced him to hand over the phone and go to sleep. Mozzie stepped into the hall and confided, “Peter, I don’t care what Neal says. He is in no shape to handle this situation. We have to figure out how to help him.”

Peter replied in frustration, ”I know that, but how can I help if I don’t know where he is or where June is, or for that matter, where Keller is?”

Mozzie decided, “I will let Keller find me and you can back me up. Then we can make him lead us to June.”

“That’s very dangerous, Mozzie. I doubt if Neal would agree to it,” Peter said doubtfully.

“Who’s going to ask him?” Mozzie answered haughtily. “I’ll meet you at your office in an hour. Neal is safe here for now.”

“One hour, Mozzie,” Peter warned, “and then we are going to come up with a better plan. After that, I want to see Neal. You understand?”

Peter called Jones and asked him to come back to the office and start checking security camera footage to see if they could spot Keller or June.

.

Keller stashed June in a modest hotel room, restraining her securely. He winked, “Don’t worry, doll. Be a good girl and this will all be over soon. I have a little business to take care of right now, but I’ll be back soon. Neal will do whatever it takes to get me to release you. Then you can go home to your pathetic little mutt.”

June remained calm and listened carefully as Keller called Luc Renaud and caught part of his conversation before he closed the door and locked her in. She didn’t know who was he was talking to, but she did know that he was going to meet someone and she heard the name of the restaurant.

When Keller met up with Luc, he listened impassively while his handler demanded to know where Caffrey was and berated him for making Burke angry. He apologized and reassured Luc with some glib bullshit. When Luc turned away to leave, Keller grabbed him and slashed his throat, killing him before he realized what happened.

He retrieved the tracking monitor from Luc’s pocket and then threw his body into the dumpster and quickly walked away. When he felt it was safe, he called Mozzie. He snapped, “Listen, I don’t have a lot of time right now, so let’s cut to the chase. You tell me where Caffrey is and I’ll tell you where the grand dame is.”

Mozzie gestured for Peter to listen in and answered cooly, “Oh hello, Keller. You don’t really think it’s going to be that simple, do you?”

“It had better be or the old lady will be dead,” threatened Keller.

“I don’t think so. What good would she be to you then?” Mozzie challenged. “How about if you bring her back to her home and I will meet you there? Neal will be with me.”

Keller hesitated, “What about Burke and his fed friends? How do I know I’m not walking into a trap?”

Mozzie responded sassily, “I guess you don’t, but you’re a smart guy. I’m sure you can figure something out. I happen to know that right now the Suit and his team are out looking for Woodford. Seems that the Panthers have gone silent for a few days.”

Keller grumbled, “Okay, Mozzie, but I’m warning you, I won’t hesitate to kill you and the old woman, and Neal too, if I have to.”

“Duly noted,” Mozzie retorted. “Meet you there in 45 minutes.”

Peter gasped at him. “Are you crazy? What are you thinking? I may not know where Neal is, but I am sure he is in no condition to confront Keller. We can’t put June’s life at risk.”

Mozzie argued, “Who says Neal will really be there? This way we force Keller to bring June to us. Surely, you and your agents can figure out a way to take him down.”

Mozzie’s phone rang again and his eyes widened as he listened. He hung up and turned to Peter. “Uh, we have another problem. Neal left the clinic. No one knows where he is now.”

Peter dropped his head into his hands and massaged his forehead. He yelled for Jones and Diana to come to his office immediately, not even bothering with the usual two fingered point.

.

Neal called Woodford and told him they needed to meet later that afternoon. First he had to go home and shower and change his clothes. He was still under the influence of some pain medicine they had given him in the clinic, but he knew that wouldn’t last long. He wanted to get as much as done as possible in case he collapsed again later.

He approached June’s house cautiously, keeping watch for Keller. He knew Mozzie was meeting with Peter at the FBI. He intended to slip in and out as quickly as he could. He realized he had a concussion but he thought his plan was sound. He also knew that neither Mozzie or Peter would approve. He would have to explain it to them later.

Neal noticed that June still wasn’t home. He slowly and painfully climbed up the flights of stairs to his rooms. He pulled open the unlocked door and stopped and stared in shock at Peter and Mozzie sitting at his kitchen table.

Peter and Mozzie appeared equally stunned to see Neal walk in. Neal questioned hazily, “What are you two doing here? I thought you were meeting at the FBI.”

Peter snapped, “More to the point, what are you doing here, Neal?”

Neal shrugged, “Uh, I live here?”

Mozzie chimed in, “I thought we agreed that you would stay at the clinic for a few days.”

“Oh, well, I was feeling much better,” Neal said brightly. When that didn’t go over well, he sagged and admitted, “There are some things I need to do.”

Peter held up his hand and commanded, “Sit down, Neal. There is something we need to you fill you in on right now. It can’t wait.”

“Couldn’t I just get a quick shower and change first?” complained Neal.

Mozzie broke in bluntly, “Neal, Keller has June and he is on his way here with her right now. They should be here in about 15 or 20 minutes.”

Neal dropped into a chair and exclaimed, “What?? What are you talking about? What does June have to do with this?”

Peter explained, “Keller wants to talk to you so he took June as a hostage to make us expose you. It’s supposed to be a trade.”

“Is June okay? Has he hurt her?” Neal worried. When they assured him that they believed she was fine, Neal shakily stood up and mumbled, “I still need to shower and change. I’ll make it fast.”

Peter grabbed his arm and informed him, “Neal, we have no intention of turning you over to Keller. Jones and Diana are setting up a perimeter. You must have arrived just before they got in place.”

Neal headed to the bathroom, saying, “We are not going to let anything happen to June. I’ll go with Matthew if I have to.”

Mozzie was outraged. “Are you insane? Do you think we are going to let that brute get his hands on you again?”

Neal sighed, “He doesn’t want to kill me, at least not yet. I’ll be okay.”

Peter objected, “No, he just wants to rape you, right? We are not going to let him get away with that either!”

He and Mozzie watched helplessly as Neal went into the bathroom and closed the door. Peter immediately called Diana and Jones to let them know about the change in the situation. They reported that they had not seen Keller yet.

Neal emerged from the bathroom partially dressed just as Mozzie’s phone rang. He announced solemnly, “It’s Keller.”

Peter quickly instructed Mozzie to direct Keller to bring June to the front door and tell him Neal would talk with him once June was safely released.

Mozzie curtly delivered the message and disconnected the call. Peter alerted Jones and Diana and then ordered, “Okay, you two stay here. I’m going downstairs. Jones and Diana will back me up and we will take Keller into custody.”

As soon as he started down the stairs, Neal and Mozzie exchanged glances and quietly followed after him. They hung back as Peter carefully opened the door with his gun drawn. They heard Peter growl, “Let her go, Keller. The game is over.”

Keller swaggered past Peter into the house with a gun pressed against June's neck. He sneered, “You aren’t making the rules, Burke. I want to see Neal now.”

Even as Peter was refusing, Neal ignored him and stepped into view. He said calmly, “Here I am. Let her go.”

Keller cautiously loosened his hold on June and she immediately jammed an elbow into his ribs. Jones burst in and took advantage of Keller’s surprise, grabbing him from behind. Keller recklessly raised his gun and aimed at Peter. He threatened, “You are never getting Neal, Burkie. He’s mine.”

Diana emerged in a shooting stance and demanded loudly, “Drop the gun now!”

When Keller did not obey, she shot him and he fell to the ground. Jones grabbed his gun away from him and then checked to see if he was alive. He said tersely, “Somebody call an ambulance.”

Neal had collapsed to the floor and June went right to him and wrapped her arms around him. She was alarmed by his obvious bruises and other injuries. She asked gently, “What did that horrid man do to you, Neal?”

Neal held tightly to her and laid his head against her shoulder. He murmured, “Oh, thank God, you are all right. I’m so sorry. I never wanted you exposed to harm.”

June continued to comfort him, but when they heard the ambulance arrive, Neal demanded, “Peter, quick check his pockets, and can you get them to remove the Interpol chip from his arm?”

Peter nodded and proceeded as Jones read the Miranda rights to a barely conscious Keller. He managed to whisper, “You’ll never get away from me, Neal. I told you I love you.”

Mozzie stared at Keller with disgust, but Neal was obviously in shock. Peter said crisply, “We need to get Neal to the hospital, too. What about you, June? Are you injured?”

June assured him she was fine, but Neal insisted, “Peter, no! Just help me get back upstairs into bed for a little while. I have to meet Woodford later.”

“Oh no, you are not!” Peter responded adamantly, but he finally settled for having Neal examined and treated by the medics at the scene. They checked Neal’s blood pressure and administered pain medication and made sure he got into bed. 

They also examined June and advised her to rest and seek further attention if she needed it. Diana assured her that Bugsy was fine and that she would bring him home soon.

Mozzie quietly called his doctor friend and updated him on Neal’s condition. The doctor agreed to call in prescriptions for additional antibiotics and pain medication. He warned that it was imperative for Neal to rest and keep his rectal wounds clean in order to prevent further damage, bleeding, and infection.

.

After a couple of hours, Peter walked into Neal’s bedroom and sat down next to him. He stroked Neal’s hair back from his forehead and was alarmed that Neal might have a fever. Neal slowly looked around and then focused on Peter’s face. He gave him a weak smile and then asked, “What time is it?”

Peter growled, “What difference does it make? You are not going anywhere.”

Neal grimaced as he shifted in bed. He insisted, “Peter, I have to. I have to meet with Woodford.”

Peter shook his head. He said gently, “Neal, you are in no condition to go anywhere. Just listen to me for a moment. Matthew Keller is dead. We think Luc Renaud is too, because we found the Interpol tracker in Keller’s pocket. We are looking for his body near a restaurant where June overheard them arrange a meeting.”

Neal looked alarmed and asked anxiously, “Is June okay? Did Keller hurt her?”

“No,” Peter replied. “June is just fine and Bugsy is safely back home. She is worried about you. Now tell me honestly how you are feeling.”

“Not so good,” Neal reluctantly admitted. “My head hurts and I think I may be running a fever.”

Peter nodded, “And how is the pain in the ass?”

Neal’s blue eyes twinkled as he pouted, “Peter, did you just call me a pain in the ass, after everything I’ve been through?”

Peter laughed, “Oh you! You know that’s not what I meant. Seriously, I’m worried that you may be getting an infection.”

Mozzie walked in with Neal’s prescription pills and a bottle of water. He presented them with a flourish, “Ta da! Just what the doctor ordered. These should help.”

Neal accepted them gratefully. He closed his eyes and sank back against his pillow. After a minute, he looked at Peter and confirmed, “Keller is dead?”

Peter nodded, “He is. He will never be able to hurt you again.”

Neal nodded and then said weakly, “I still need to finish this thing with the Panthers, but maybe it could wait until tomorrow. I’ll call Woodford and put off our meeting.”

Peter squeezed his arm comfortingly and gave Neal his phone. When Neal finished his call, Peter stroked him comfortingly. He leaned over and kissed Neal’s lips tenderly. He offered, “Would it be okay for me to lie down with you for awhile?”

Neal nodded and sighed as Peter carefully wrapped his arms around him, trying not to cause him any discomfort. He murmured, “I was so worried about you. Why wouldn’t you let me help you?”

Neal explained, “I was so afraid you would cancel our operation against the Panthers if you thought I was hurt.”

Peter asked, “Would that have been so bad? You are hurt. Nothing is worth risking your life.”

Neal stated firmly, “My freedom is. Peter, don’t worry. I’m going to be able to do my part.”

Peter objected, “You don’t have to die to get your freedom. You deserve it. You have to let me help you, though.”

“You always do. That’s one thing I can always count on,” Neal smiled. He settled down into the bed and his eyes drifted closed. “Don’t worry I’m going to be okay. I’m just really tired.”

Peter patted him and sat up. He kissed him again and said fondly, “You rest, Neal. We’ll talk tomorrow. I guess Nurse Mozzie can take care of you tonight.”

When Peter got home, he was amazed to see Elizabeth there waiting for him. He gave her a big hug and then asked why she was back in New York during the week. When she told him she was pregnant, he was overjoyed.

He told her, “Hon, I know some things are going to have to change in our lives. I need to finish this last case against Panthers with Neal first, though.”

Elizabeth nodded understandingly, “I know you do, but you’re right. Some things are going to have to change by the time this baby is born.”

They ate dinner together while Peter caught her up on the events of the past few days. She sighed, “Poor Neal. Is he going to be all right?”

Peter frowned sadly, “Eventually, but it is essential that we obtain his freedom for him. I don’t think he could withstand another disappointment.”

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and reassured, “I have faith in you and Neal. If anyone can do this, it’s you two. Just promise me you won’t let anything happen to you. I don’t want to raise this baby alone.”

Peter promised, “You will never have to do that. I will always be here for you both.”

They went upstairs and clung to each other with their minds full of thoughts of the future.

. 

In the morning, Peter stopped by to see Neal and found him arguing angrily with Mozzie. Neal was planning to inform Woodford that Keller had been the mole and Mozzie was insisting that Neal recommend that Mozzie join the crew.

Neal protested, “No, Mozz. It’s too risky. I need you to have my back; but not to be in danger with me. You should keep your distance.”

When Peter entered, Mozzie was arguing, “But the crew is down one man. You need someone else.”

Neal was feeling better after getting some sleep and taking his meds. He smiled slyly at Peter and said, “I have someone in mind.”

Mozzie wailed, “Neal, no! Not the Suit! That’s not fair.”

Peter grinned and asked, “What’s this all about? Am I going to become a criminal?”

Neal chuckled, “A fake criminal, but yeah. I think I can sell it to Woodford. After all, he knows you helped me steal the stamp for my initiation test.”

Mozzie moped while Neal rehearsed Peter on his cover story as Mr. Dunbar. Before they set off to meet the Panthers, Mozzie stormed off saying he had more important things to do. Peter looked closely at Neal and asked, “Are you sure you’re up to this, buddy? We can put it off it a little longer.”

Neal looked down at his hands. When he looked back up, his eyes were glistening with tears. He said quietly, “I never imagined that Keller had those feelings for me and I am still shocked that he r-raped me. The physical pain was horrible but I also felt so betrayed. Matthew and I were not friends, but whatever we were, I just never saw that coming.”

“I know,” Peter consoled. “You’re not feeling guilty, are you? Because you know none of this was your fault.”

“Yeah,” Neal affirmed, “I do know that. I’ve done a lot of things, but I’ve never done anything to deserve something like that.”

“Nobody deserves that,” Peter reminded him. Then his eyes lit up as he surprised Neal with his news, “Guess what? El came back from Washington last night. She’s pregnant, Neal!”

Neal’s face filled with joy. He enthused, “Oh wow, that’s so wonderful! If it’s a boy, will you name him Neal? If it’s a girl, you could call her Nell.”

“Not so fast,” laughed Peter. “I think El will want something to say about that.”

“Of course she will,” Neal conceded. He frowned, “Maybe you should reconsider going under cover, Peter. Maybe it’s too dangerous. Elizabeth is going to need you and so is your baby.”

“This is my job,” Peter reminded him gently. “I’m committed to going through with this and setting you free. Some things will need to change in the future, though. You understand that, don’t you?”

Neal nodded and leaned forward to kiss Peter lightly on his lips. He sighed, “I understand. You know this has been more fun than a prison term has any right to be.”

Peter grabbed him and pulled him close and reassured, “We will always be best friends even if we can’t be lovers.”

Neal gave him a teary smile and teased, “Well, come on then, Dad. Let’s go introduce you to Woodford and the guys.”

Later that night, Mozzie came back and Neal shared the news about Elizabeth’s pregnancy. Then he explained, “I wanted you to stay separate from this operation for a reason, and this just makes me even more sure. You and I are going to siphon off $30 million in cash and then we are going to disappear. I can’t do it without you.”

Mozzie exclaimed, “At last! How are we going to do it? It has to go perfectly!”

Neal nodded and the two of them spent the evening plotting their moves to get away with it. Finally Mozzie asked sincerely, “Neal, are you sure about this? I mean you could probably keep on working for the FBI as a paid consultant without the anklet. I know you love Peter.”

Neal assured him, “I’m sure. I trust Peter, but there are things that he can’t control. Anyway, he needs to take a nice safe desk job after this. I love him enough to give him back to Elizabeth and his child safely. I just hope he will understand.”

Mozzie patted his shoulder and said confidently, “He will - eventually.”

.

The heist went down exactly as planned with the FBI SWAT team bursting in at the critical moment. After all the criminals had been apprehended and the money was safeguarded, Peter went to look for Neal. What he found was an unattached pair of handcuffs on the seat where he had left him. Jones stuck his head in and asked, “Hey, where’s Caffrey?”

Peter just shook his head. He called El to tell her he was all right and then he tried to call Neal. He was not surprised to find that the phone had been disconnected. He tried Mozzie’s phone but he didn’t expect to get an answer.

Peter finally got home late that night and told El all about everything that had happened. He questioned sadly, “Why would Neal do this? He was going to get his freedom. He didn’t need to run away.”

Elizabeth put her hand on his knee and then leaned in to kiss him. She suggested mildly, “I think he was giving you your freedom, Peter.”

She held Peter while he cried, understanding the loss he was feeling, but grateful to Neal at the same time. When he had composed himself, El gave him a big smile and informed him, “The sonogram showed that the baby is a boy. I think we should name him Neal.”

Peter grabbed her and held her tightly for a long time. When he let her go, El remembered, “Oh - I almost forgot. June came by awhile ago and she left something for you.”

She produced a wrapped wooden box and Peter curiously opened it. He burst into a huge smile as he pulled out a bottle of fine French wine, a newspaper with a headline that the Louvre was tightening its security, and finally, a playing card - the Queen Of Hearts.

He winked at El and commented wryly, “Hon, I see us making a trip to France with little Neal someday in the future.”

They opened the wine and toasted each other, the baby, and the incomparable Neal Caffrey.

**Author's Note:**

> The White Collar characters belong to Jeff Eastin and the series on USA TV, which had a sadder ending.


End file.
